The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to blade holders, in particular holders in which the blade is mounted to span a portion of the holder and held in position under tension.
Blade holders of this type are conveniently used for saw-toothed blades and it is often only with difficulty that the blade is mounted across the span of the holder and secured in position. Such mounting frequently involves exerting manual pressure on the holder temporarily to reduce the length of the span while the blade is inserted.